


extraordinary.

by 1980shorrorfilm



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity is a Mess, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, but not really, here, i started this like a month ago and then didn't finish it until now so, kind of, little teeny bit of angst, lots of hand touches, luz is oblivious, mostly - Freeform, post wilw pre agony of a witch i think, sapphics being sapphics, studious sapphics woo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1980shorrorfilm/pseuds/1980shorrorfilm
Summary: Luz is a little oblivious, but maybe not as much as everyone thought.or;Luz and Amity study together.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 22
Kudos: 435





	extraordinary.

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii i started this like a month ago and never finished but i randomly remembered a few days ago and here we are! i hope y'all enjoy :D

Advanced History of Magic is Amity Blight’s favorite class. Not because she finds it particularly interesting— in fact, it’s probably the most boring course in her curriculum. The teacher is some washed up witch who didn’t have strong enough magic to make it into a coven, and all he does is drone on about how witches these days have become too reliant on their magic. He doesn’t even teach them spells. All he does is relay information from the  _ ancient  _ textbooks to the students in the most monotonous voice Amity has ever heard. 

No, it’s her favorite class for an entirely different reason. That reason just happens to be a human who wears a multicolored uniform because she refused to choose a single magic track, and has a small, one-horned demon as a best friend. 

They even sit next to each other. Their professor had groaned and groveled when Luz first joined the class, because it would be  _ so much  _ work for him to get her caught up. He even considered having her switch to an easier elective. But then Amity raised her hand, offered to help Luz, and gestured to the empty seat next to her own. Luz sat down next to her with a smile, and offered to share her ink bottle with Amity. 

That was a few weeks ago, and Amity’s looked forward to the hour she spends in the dusty old classroom after her lunch period ever since. Luz being a multi-track student means she doesn’t spend much time in the Abomination hallway, which is mostly where Amity resides. So if this slightly boring class is what it takes for Amity to be able to see Luz during the school day, then so be it. She’d take it for the rest of her time at Hexside if it meant more time with Luz. 

“ _ Amity, _ ” Luz says impatiently, nudging her in the ribs with her elbow. 

She jumps, looking over at where Luz sits next to her. Her brown eyes are warm like they always are, piqued with curiosity and maybe a bit of concern. “You okay? I’ve been trying to get your attention for like… two minutes.” 

A flush creeps up Amity’s cheeks as she nods slowly. “Yeah, I’m—”

“Miss Blight, Miss Noceda, perhaps you two have something to share with the class, yes?” 

Amity gulps. The synchronized movement of thirty sets of eyes turning around to look at her and Luz makes her blush even harder. 

“N-No, sir. Sorry, sir,” Amity replies instinctively. 

“Right, well, I do hope you two are prepared for tomorrow’s progress examination.” He eyes them once more, makes a tsk tsk sound, and returns to his lecture on how vampires were the first ones to inhabit the Boiling Isles. Amity shoots Luz a dirty look that she doesn’t mean, and the other girl smiles apologetically. She pulls one of her human writing devices out of her sleeve— a pen with six different colors of ink— and reaches over to scribble something in the corner of Amity’s notebook. 

**_SORRY ABOUT THAT :)_ **

Amity smiles at the paper in front of her. Luz almost always writes in all caps, her lettering big and angular. Not that Amity pays attention to stuff like that, or anything.

She writes a response below Luz’s with her quill, her own handwriting drastically different than the girl’s sitting next to her. 

_ no worries, Luz.  _

As soon as Amity pulls her quill away from the paper, Luz is writing again. Luz shifts in her chair, leaning closer to Amity so she has a better angle on the paper, and Amity’s breath catches in her throat. 

**_ALSO, WE HAVE A TEST??_ **

_ don’t tell me you forgot...  _

**_OOPS?_ **

Amity looks over to find Luz much more panicky than she was a moment ago, and it makes her heart drop into her stomach. Amity mulls over her options for a moment. She was supposed to train with Ed and Em today, but resolves that this is much more important. 

_ hope you didn’t have plans today, noceda. we’re having a study session.  _

**_YOU’D REALLY HELP ME OUT LIKE THAT??_ **

Amity rolls her eyes. 

_ of course, dummy. that’s what friends do, right?  _

She writes the reply, echoing the phrase Luz uttered to her on Grom night. Because that’s what they are: friends.  _ Friends.  _ And Amity refuses to let herself ruin that, so if Luz wants to be friends, then they’ll be friends. Even if it stings. Even if Amity can’t stop thinking about her. 

**_YES! FRIENDS!_ **

_ meet me by the back entrance after school?  _

Luz scrawls out her response, punctuating her sentence with a little heart that makes Amity’s heart stutter in her chest. 

**_I’LL BE THERE <3_ **

* * *

“Amity, over here!” Luz calls out to her. She’s leaning against the wall of the school, fidgeting with something in her hands. The breeze ruffles Luz’s brown locks, leaving them messier than usual. Not that she’d ever admit it, but Amity thinks she looks absolutely adorable. 

“Hey, Luz,” Amity greets, shifting her bag on her shoulders. “You ready to go?” 

“Sure am!” Luz slips whatever was in her hands into the pocket of her uniform and brings her hands up to grip the straps of her backpack. They start walking toward downtown, side by side on the path. They walk for a while, Luz never leaving Amity’s side as they make their way into town. They pass shops and carts, weaving in and out of small crowds of people who have either just gotten out of school or off of work.

“So where are we going?” 

“I thought we could head to the library, if that’s okay with you.” Amity gestures to the familiar building up ahead

“Do we get to go in your secret hideout?” Luz asks excitedly.

Amity’s face flushes. She was kind of hoping Luz had forgotten about that. “If you want.” 

A smile breaks across Luz’s face. “Awesome! Lets go!” 

Luz grabs Amity by the hand, breaking into a jog as she pulls her toward the library. The feel of Luz’s hand in hers makes Amity’s knees feel like jelly, but she manages to fall into stride with the other girl. They skid to a stop in front of the entrance, both a little breathless. 

When Amity pulls her hand away, it’s shaking slightly. She jams it into the pocket of her uniform, hoping that Luz won’t notice. The heavy double doors to the library are already ajar, so the two of them slip inside, careful to stay quiet as they make their way to Amity’s hideout.

Amity looks around quickly before pulling the book out that opens the door, and the two of them step into the small room. The door slides closed behind them, and Amity watches Luz explore the room. A sense of comfort washes over Amity. This is her safe space, and even if she’s a little nervous, she’s happy to share it with Luz. 

“Gosh, I still can’t get over how cool this place is!” Luz spins around to look at Amity. “I’m sure your friends love it.”

Amity scratches the back of her neck, smiling at the other girl. “You’re the first person I’ve brought here.” 

Luz’s eyes go wide. “Really?” 

“Yeah.” Amity nods. “You’re the only other person who knows about it, actually. Well, besides Edric and Emira, but that’s only because they followed me one day.” 

“So how’d you find it?”

“I’ve been reading to the kids for a few years now, so the librarian likes me and lets me stay late sometimes. I just kinda stumbled across it when I was here after closing once.” 

“You’re friends with the librarian?” Luz asks with a smile. “You’re as much of a nerd as I am, Blight.”

“Uh, I, well…” Amity stammers, trying and failing to form any kind of defense. She manages to pull herself together, folding her arms across her chest and grumbling, “Shut up, Noceda.”

“Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone,” Luz teases, nudging her shoulder against Amity’s. The contact sends warmth flooding through her, blush spreading across her cheeks for what seems like the billionth time today. Honestly, Amity’s not quite sure if she ever  _ stops  _ blushing around Luz. 

“Are we gonna do any work, or are you just gonna tease me the whole time we’re here?” Amity asks, her tone playful. 

“I could probably do both.” 

“Yeah, right.” Amity rolls her eyes.

“Besides, it’s cute when you get all blushy and stuff.” Luz tells her with a grin, before she walks over to the table and starts pulling stuff out of her bag. Amity just stands and stares, absolutely dumbfounded and kind of struggling to remember her own name. 

_ Did Luz just call me cute? LUZ JUST CALLED ME CUTE.  _

“Well, are you gonna come sit down?” Luz asks, ever the oblivious one. Like she didn’t just set Amity’s brain on fire with a single sentence. 

Amity’s eyes snap up from the floor. “Huh?” 

“Are you gonna come sit down?” Luz repeats, tilting her head to the side.

“Oh! Yup. Mhm, coming!” Amity nods emphatically, trying to slow down her rapid heartbeat as she makes her way over to Luz. 

“Amity, are you okay?” 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Amity laughs nervously. She drums her hands softly on her thighs, eyes wide as she looks over at Luz. 

Luz raises an eyebrow. “You’re being kinda weird.” 

“Me? Weird? Pfft, nah.” Amity waves her hand dismissively. Her eyes scan the room, trying to think of some excuse. Her gaze falls on the textbooks stacked on the table. She grabs the first with both hands and holds it up with an enthusiastic look. “I’m just excited to study! Yay tests!” 

Luz stares at her for a long moment, eyebrows furrowed. Amity squirms a bit under her gaze, nervous that Luz is gonna keep asking her questions. The other girl doesn’t, though. Instead, she shrugs slightly and smiles over at Amity. “Okay, if you say so. Let’s get started!”

They start by reviewing notes, comparing information with each other and filling in any pieces Luz didn’t have. Once again, Amity finds herself totally distracted by Luz’s presence. She feels aware of everything: the sound of Luz’s pen scratching against the paper and the image of her large, sharp handwriting. The way she looks when she’s concentrated, and how when she can’t read something on Amity’s notes, she leans closer to Amity instead of pulling the paper toward her. 

Even though she’s been catching up with Amity in class, there’s still some stuff that Luz doesn’t know. Amity explains it to her happily, basking in the look of excitement Luz gets whenever she hears a particularly interesting part. 

“You know so much about all of this,” Luz tells her, wide-eyed. 

Amity scratches the back of her neck, cheeks flushed. “Uh, well, I do a lot of extra reading.”

Luz sighs. “I’m really lucky we have this class together.” 

“Yeah, you are,” Amity replies playfully. “Whatever would you do without me?” 

Luz smiles, propping her head up with a hand under her chin. “I’d probably be pretty lost.” 

Amity feels like she’s blushing all the way to her ears. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah.”

* * *

“Luz, are you alright?” Amity asks softly. The human has been zoned out for the past five minutes, her hand not moving at all on the paper. Amity didn’t notice at first; honestly, she was a little lost in thought herself. 

“Oh, yeah, sorry.” Luz waves her hand. “Just distracted.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

“No, it’s okay. We don’t have to,” Luz says dismissively.

Amity’s not one to pry, but Luz seems upset, so she finds herself asking, “Are you sure? You know you can talk to me, right?”

Luz shakes her head. “You’re already stuck here helping me with my schoolwork; I’m sure you don’t want to hear about my problems too.” 

“Luz,” Amity says softly. “We’re friends. If you’re upset, I want to help.”

“You sure?”

“Of course,” Amity replies, unhesitant. 

“Okay.” Luz clears her throat. “Uh, I guess I just feel like out of place in the Boiling Isles sometimes.” 

Amity frowns. “Why’s that?”

“I love this place so much. It’s just… I don’t know. Like, I was too strange and annoying in the human world— what if I’m too human-y in the witch world? I feel like I’m just trying to play catch-up all the time, working toward being a witch when there’s a real possibility I’ll never become one. What if I don’t belong here?”

Amity’s heart sinks into her stomach seeing Luz upset like this. She’s normally so optimistic and determined; Amity didn’t realize the girl had been carrying all this on her shoulders.

“Luz, I think you belong here more than any of us do,” Amity says honestly.

“What do you mean?” 

“You’re so determined to learn magic; most of these witches don’t even recognize how powerful they could be if they just  _ tried. _ You don’t give up, even when assholes like me tell you to.” Amity feels herself blushing, but she can’t help it. Now that she’s started talking, she can’t stop. “And you’re kind, Luz; you care so much about people. Not to sound all cheesy or anything, but I, uh, I think that’s pretty magical.” 

Amity only realizes the weight of what she’s said after she finishes, and she nervously scratches the back of her neck. Her skin feels like it’s on fire; she probably looks as red as Braxus. Amity hopes Luz doesn’t think it’s weird that she said all that. 

“You’re just saying that to be nice,” Luz murmurs, barely above a whisper. 

“Do you know me at all, Noceda?” Amity snorts. “I’m not big on niceness.”

“You’re kinder than you give yourself credit for,” Luz tells her, making her blush again.

“This isn’t about me.” Amity shakes her head. “But really, I’m just honest. And I  _ honestly  _ think that you’re just… you know—” 

“—Weird?” Luz interjects.

“Extraordinary,” Amity says, finding the exact word she was looking for. Luz is quiet for a long moment, and Amity begins to think she said the wrong thing. But then the brunette looks up, eyes glossy with unshed tears, and Amity’s heart skips a beat in her chest. Luz takes a deep breath, blinking them away before they can fall. Amity hesitantly reaches across the table, hand wavering as she places it over Luz’s. Looking the girl in the eyes, she repeats it. “You’re extraordinary.”

Luz blushes and moves her hand beneath Amity’s, flipping her palm upward so she can intertwine their fingers. “Thank you.”

“It’s nothing,” Amity responds earnestly as she squeezes Luz’s hand. They stay like that, just holding hands and looking at each other before they go back to studying. When they do finally get back to it, they fall into a comfortable silence that is only broken when Luz asks Amity a question every now and then. 

Though, Amity doesn’t get all that much work done, not when her and Luz’s hands are still clasped together on the table. 

* * *

Somehow, Amity convinced Luz to let her walk her back to the Owl House. Sure, Blight Manor is all the way on the other side of the city, and Amity’s probably not going to get back before curfew (add that to the list of things her parents can yell at her for), but she wanted to make sure that Luz got home safely. (And maybe she wanted to talk to her for just a little bit longer.)

Amity nods toward where the Owl House sits a few hundred feet up the path. “We’re here.” 

“Thank you again,” Luz says. Somehow, their hands found their way back together after the two left the library, and Luz plays with Amity’s fingers as she talks. “I’m sure you had better things to do than help me with my stupid homework.” 

_ Better things to do.  _ Amity thinks about how Edric and Emira will be waiting for her, and how they’ll tease her relentlessly once they find out she bailed on training to hang out with Luz. How her mother and father will reprimand her for skipping, say she’s not taking her training for the Emperor’s Coven seriously enough, even though she’s been doing nothing but push herself with school and with improving her magic for most of her life. And she’ll have to lie to her parents, of course; Titan forbid that they find out she’s hanging around a  _ human.  _ Did she have  _ other  _ things to do today? Yes. But they definitely weren’t  _ better  _ than being with Luz. 

But she doesn’t want Luz to feel bad, so she shrugs and says, “Not really. I was just planning on studying by myself anyway.” 

“Maybe we should make this a regular thing, then,” Luz suggests. “Studying is always better with a partner.” 

Amity flushes, smiling shyly at the human. “I’d like that a lot.” 

“Really? Awesome!” Her voice wobbles a bit nervously as she talks, and she bounces up on the balls of her feet. Suddenly, Amity realizes that  _ she  _ did that. Luz is nervous.  _ She  _ makes Luz  _ nervous _ , in the good way. At least, she hopes it’s the good way. 

“Azura book club, study dates…” Amity doesn’t miss the use of the word  _ date _ , but she decides to tuck that away for later _.  _ Luz nudges Amity with her shoulder. “One of these days I’m gonna get you to come to my tea parties with Gus and Willow. Maybe I’ll even let you wear the otter onesie.” 

Amity shakes her head. “The otter onesie looks too cute on you. I’ll have to find a different one.”

“You think I’m cute?” 

The green-haired witch goes rigid as she realizes that she said that out loud. Amity’s eyes widen at Luz, and her tongue feels all awkward in her mouth as she tries to figure out how to respond. “I, uh— that’s not what I said!” 

“It totally is. You think I’m cute.” Luz grins. She turns toward the trees they’re walking beside, cupping her free hand around her mouth and shouting, “Amity Blight thinks I’m cute!”

“Shut up or I’ll take it back,” Amity says with a scowl. 

“So you’re admitting it?” Luz asks, chuckling. “You really  _ are _ going soft on me, Blight.” 

“And what if I am?” Amity challenges. She manages to keep her voice level, but her cheeks still burn red when her eyes meet Luz’s. 

Luz seems a little taken aback at Amity’s response; her soft brown eyes widen in surprise. But then she smiles softly and squeezes the other girl’s hand, cocking her head innocently to the side. “Well, I don’t think I’d mind all that much.”

Amity's knees turn to jelly, and she figures Luz's hand in hers is probably the only thing keeping her standing at that moment.

“Do you wanna come inside for a while?” Luz’s tone is hopeful, and Amity desperately wants to say yes. But her parents will kill her if she’s any later than she already is. 

“I really have to get home.” 

Luz frowns. “Yeah, I figured.” 

“Goodnight, Luz,” Amity says softly. She squeezes Luz’s hand once before letting go of it, already missing the feeling of it. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Luz reaches her hands out, resting them on Amity’s shoulders. Amity’s face flushes as Luz leans in close to her face. “Goodnight…  _ nerd _ .” 

Luz presses a kiss to Amity’s cheek before turning on her heel and starting up the path to the Owl House. Amity stands there touching her cheek, absolutely dumbfounded at the events of today. Finally, she wills herself to move her feet and manages to turn around. She starts walking away from the Owl House when she hears Luz call her name. 

“Hey, Blight!” 

She whirls around, seeing the human standing up by the front door of her house. “Yes?” 

“The tea party starts at eleven on Saturday.” Luz smirks. “Would you prefer the cat onesie or the dragon?” 

Amity shrugs in defeat. “Surprise me.” 

This human is going to be the death of her.

  
  


(Luz passes her test the next day. And Amity shows up on Saturday with freshly-baked cookies and a scowl, and ends up wearing the dragon onesie.)

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to yell about lumity or anything else you can find me on twitter @gusporters !! thank you for reading!! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :D


End file.
